User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 3
Signature Doesn't work. Put this in your signature settings: (talk). 16:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Perfect. 17:04, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Nice signature monk :) (Talk) 17:17, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to fix the bottom of your talk page, to center it and keep it out of the "sections" list and instead appear in the top, may I? (talk) 17:24, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I mean the "welcome" message (talk) 17:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) There ya go (talk) 17:38, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Jumbo Jet I was talking to Rain, but he and CJ Jr. didn't agree with that, but I think it's fair enough, because there are dozens of Jets in the game, I even asked Rain if there was a car named "car" in the game, we should use the nickname for this case, the same goes to the Police Interceptor, which is named "police cruiser" in the actual game (talk) 20:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about that, Jumbo Jet redirects there :) (talk) 20:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Cruiser I'll find time this week to finish it, then we'll make this up. The GTA IV and GTA V police cruiser will both be on separate pages, and we'll redirect Interceptor to the GTA V police cruiser page. 20:55, December 1, 2014 (UTC) We're not going to make this now, since it needs to be worked. But here's how it's going to be once it's ready to go: *Police Cruiser will become a disambig page (yours will be deleted because it will be unnecessary) *We'll create a page named Police Cruiser (GTA IV) that has info about GTA IV *The same will apply to the GTA V variant *We'll turn the Interceptor page to a redirect and the Police Buffalo page will be a TBoGT page only. Currently the project is still "stuck" in my sandbox, which means it's not meant to be used in articles now. 21:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) As I said, it's not done yet, so it keeps this format right now. And don't forget the community must agree with the project first. 21:09, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I suggest you to ask all the active users you know to vote on the poll. 21:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) That was genial, no more waste of space on the wiki, we don't need to change pages on the bottom anymore, just click on them in the top, I loved it :D (talk) 22:55, December 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Police Cruiser RainingPain knows about the title changes I made. Not sure if the project is going to be continued or not - you could ask RainingPain about this. 14:15, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Grapeseed Obscenity filter bug What do you mean useless? Try taking a snapmatic in 90% of Grapeseed. smurfy (coms) 22:40, December 12, 2014 (UTC) The Rockstar Social club has a word filter that means if you try to be obcene in the decription of a content creator job or a tag on a snapmatic image, it will not allow you to publish it (not that it tells you why, it just says the service is unavailable). Every snapmatic you take in Grapeseed that doesn't have a street name in it, will be blocked by that word filter because it thinks you are tagging it with "Rape". Trust me, I've been trying to document Grapeseed for the last week and a bit and the only way I can get many images is on PS4 using console screengrabs. smurfy (coms) 22:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's not up to me to tell you if you should make it or not - it's up to your personal choice. Consider the points you've listed and decide. 11:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) 19:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC)}} Hey Monk, to follow the image policy, just make sure you license the picture and name it correctly. (talk) 19:45, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Linking on GTA WIKI I apologize as I am new to editing on the wiki, I will try to figure out how to do that instead of URL links. User:IRIxAgent47 Talk page Please read the Jester's talk page and respond there if necessary JBanton (Talk | ) 11:12, December 21, 2014 (UTC). 20:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC)}} I made myself very clear above. License your images. This is your fourth warning regarding image licensing. I'm not "coming up with any odd excuse now" (what does that mean btw). So I repeat. License your images. Or it's going to happen the same way as it was for other users. 20:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :I am not blind. The image had no license, simply a description. I had to add the license by myself. 20:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/File:Phantom_Clucking_Bell_Trailer_GTA_V.jpg?action=history You didn't add a license. Besides, when you upload a picture taken with Snapmatic the correct license is the "GTA V screenshot" one. DocVinewood (talk) 20:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Whoa What's up with you and RainingPain17? You both used to get along very well. (talk) 20:17, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, he didn't explain you the issue, your image is named almost correctly, the best way to name it is "Phantom-GTAV-CluckingBell-Front" and the licensing should be "A screenshot in GTA V", but if you have done that, you didn't do anything wrong, because i'm doing this since I got a warning from Carl Johnson Jr., see Rat-Loader, Dukes, Cargobob and Titan, there is at least one screenshot on these articles. (talk) 20:25, December 21, 2014 (UTC)